Talk:BioShock Wiki/Archive 1
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- New Character Infobox Use the Template:Charinfobox as the definitive infobox. I will be updating ii make it fit in more. Adthrawn 4:22 pm EST BioShock I have already made a page on BioShock. Grubish360 13:25, 16 August 2007 (UTC) New links To all, feel free to add important links to the Main Page, or suggest them below if you're not sure how to procede! Kirkburn (talk) 21:15, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Bioshock wikia? i understand this a pretty deep game but a whole wikia dedicated to it? that seems a lil too much. Usually, i see wikias for games like FF and GTA. Games that have been around for a while and are pretty deep with many sequels. Maybe if this was related in anyway to system shock, but it isn't right? --Maverick King 01:36, 3 September 2007 (UTC) : BioShock as a game has a lot of depth, is massively popular ... and hey, why not? :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :: well. i guess if Bionic Woman can have a wikia so can u. --Maverick King 23:08, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::: I think the first point makes a small but sly reference to the fact that Bioshock is 99% "System Shock 2", with a few elements removed to satisfy the legions of 'tarded Console users.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 15:11, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Vandalism We just had a minor attack on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. Heads up, you guys could be next.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 18:29, 24 September 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the warning. TAK The Voyager 21:54, 25 September 2007 (UTC) : Anyone know what type of vandalism? Kirkburn (talk) 17:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Overhaul I just updated the design and code of the Main Page a bit moving certain elements higher, plus a featured media section and new youtube vid. Need a new featured article though :) Kirkburn (talk) 22:13, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : I've also now updated the skin from Quartz to Monaco :) Kirkburn (talk) 20:13, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Another update to the code - see User talk:Kirkburn/Dev for more information. Kirkburn (talk) 12:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::thanks! --Uberfuzzy 12:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) PS3 Trophies I've added a PS3 trohies page: https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/PS3_Trophies Can we get this linked to from the front page, perhaps next to the Xbox 360 Achievements link? Changes? I had an idea that just might work... You remember the plasmid information window that appears when Jack acquires a new one (the rectangle with the alternating neon lights). This design might look beautiful on the main page where the characters, enemies, etc. icons are. Just add an animation, a paper look to the center, and some sepia toned icons. What are your thoughts. EDlTOR 08:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. Maybe a minor suggestion though; I think the icons for Character, Enemies etc. should stay outside of the information window, like they are, that way they attract the eye of the viewer. However, that information window style would look good around the "Headlines" and "Contents" sections, and maybe around the Featured Article & Video sections too. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 11:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Here's what it's going to look like. I having problems getting it to repeat, so I'll have to work on that. EDlTOR 22:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't seem to get it to loop... Gardimuer, could you fix it? EDlTOR 22:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the only way to make an image repeat is to add some script to the MediaWiki:Common.css. I think making this image into a table that will scale to different sizes would require splitting it up into pieces, some that can repeat, and some that can slide to meet up with the others depending on the width of the viewer's browser. It could be pretty complicated. At the moment I don't know anything about changing the css, so it could be a while before we get to use this. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Got the animation to loop! :D EDlTOR 19:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! That's what you meant. I thought you meant to make the image repeat across the page so it can scale to different sizes. Haha. I could have told you about making animated gifs if I had known thats what you wanted... ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Personally I say you go on with that.I think that that would work quite well.Delta daddie 02:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 2k Games? Hey has anyone made an article about 2k Boston and 2k Australia yet? I mean they are the one's who created this game and make this wiki exist because of it. I think it would be nice to write one about it's history of how their company started and their history in developing BioShock, Similiar to the article the Fallout 3 Wiki made. :That sounds like a great idea. Please make a page if you can. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Loading Screen Images? I noticed that the loading screen photographs are of either an younger Rapture, or a Beta Rapture. For example, the Kashmir Restaurant shot has a poster that isn't there in game. the Richard's Cheese Logo is different. Theres a shot of the "13th Muse Tavern" in Neptune's Bounty. Thoughts? EDlTOR 04:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Countdown Wrong? It seems that the countdown to Bioshock 2 is counting down to noon, not midnight, of the 9th. Plus, it would be better if they added the "2" to Bioshock. 11:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think I have corrected these issues. Let me know if you spot anything else wrong. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) BioShock 2: Out in the Open Sea In BioShock 2, I have seen that you can go out in the water (unlike the first game). What I want to know is can you actually pick up the sea slug used to make ADAM? What happened to Atlantc Express? I can see that the Atlantis Express level has been erased on the side box on the main page. I just want to know why? Brats have raided the wikis! Brats have raided the wikis prepare for war! I recommend locking most of the articles for only registered users cause someone made a rather...unpleasant line on the Weapons page.Mishulover69 15:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) We have prepared for this ahead of time. Select pages have been locked at appropriate levels, and we have a few people here on active watch for vandalism. I appreciate your warning anyhow. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For This Wiki I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who made---and who helped---make this wiki so great! It's so helpful, and alway has what I'm looking for when I go on it. Thanks to the admin people and everyone! I just wanted to show my appreciation and express how truly important and useful this wiki is. Bioshock (1 & 2) is such a great game, by far my favorite and it should have a wiki to match---and it DOES! Thank You to all who made it possible!!! And Bioshock; I love you.Jules753 04:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Series: Inside the Suit I was watching a Bioshock 2 walkthrough video once and the person who was playing passed a corpse of an Alpha Series Big Daddy. As you may know, the Alpha Series do not have the light in their helmets like most big daddies do. Anyway, when the person passed the corpse i could see right through the daddies helmet to the person inside of the suit. Has anybody else seen the face of an Alpha Series Big Daddy? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by SanderCohenFF (talk • ) 20:19, 29 March 2010 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :They do have light, although a corpse seems odd. I do not believe we get to see an Alpha Series face, although you may slightly be able to see Delta's in the endgame. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 11:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC)